Born To Die
by vialesana
Summary: Semua yang ibu lakukan padaku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku dapat menerima perlakuan beliau, setidaknya sebelum kejadian buruk menimpaku. Warning!: AU, Gaara's POV. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, Gaara's POV, etc.

.

**Born ****To**** Die**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Aku. Ya, saat itu aku berusia kurang-lebih lima bulan dalam rahim ibuku. Di mana aku meringkuk bersama air ketuban ibu setiap hari. Ke mana pun ibu pergi, aku selalu dibawanya. Beliau seolah tak mengenal lelah walau harus menerima beban tubuhku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku menyulitkan pergerakan ibu. Sebab, terkadang aku mendengar suara beliau tengah melenguh lelah setelah melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Meski aku masih berada dalam rahim, namun indera pendengaranku telah berfungsi baik. Aku bisa mendengar tutur kata yang dilontarkan ibu maupun orang-orang sekitarnya. Karena itulah, aku tahu saat ibu senang atau sedih.

Tak jarang beliau mempersembahkanku sebuah lagu. Ibu melantunkannya dengan lembut. Suara khas ibu memberiku ketenangan. Aku terbuai terhadap irama nyanyian beliau. Tak peduli seaneh atau seburuk apa cara ibu bersenandung. Bagiku, ibu merupakan penyanyi terbaikku.

Semua yang ibu lakukan padaku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku dapat menerima perlakuan beliau, setidaknya sebelum kejadian buruk menimpaku. Dari dalam rahim, aku mendengar percakapan. Sebuah percakapan antara ibu dan ayah. Hanya mengetahui nada bicara, aku sadar bahwa orang tuaku sedang bertengkar hebat saat itu. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, di luar dugaan ayah meminta ibu mengaborsi janin yang tak lain adalah aku. Benar, ayah menginginkanku mati.

Pembicaraan ayah dan ibu seketika membuat diriku terguncang. Aborsi, sepatah kata yang terdengar mengerikan. Ayah tiba-tiba menyuruh ibu menggugurkanku karena takut tak dapat membiayai kehidupanku kelak. Ayah tak mau terganggu karena harus menanggung beban untukku. Oleh sebab itulah, ayah mengusulkan ibu agar mau menggugurkanku.

Tapi permintaan ayah ditolak. Ibu sama sekali tak menerima usulan ayah. Menurut ibu, aborsi adalah perbuatan tidak manusiawi. Melakukan aborsi sama saja melakukan pembunuhan. Beliau tak ingin kehilanganku. Ibu ingin mempertahankanku hingga aku lahir normal dan sehat seperti bayi-bayi lainnya.

Ayah terus menerus memaksa ibu menggugurkan kandungannya, namun ibu juga tidak mengalah. Beliau bersikeras menginginkanku hidup, membiarkanku ada bersamanya. Kudengar tangisan ibu teralun jelas di sepasang telingaku. Ibu berbicara sembari terisak. Sungguh, aku tak tahan mendengar beliau menangis sesedih itu. Tak ada yang mampu kuperbuat selain berdiam diri di rahim, meringkuk dan mendengar percakapan orang tuaku dalam balutan kepedihan.

Tidakkah ayah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Apakah ayah tak menyayangiku sepenuhnya seperti ibu menyayangiku? Kenapa? Kenapa nyawaku yang dipertaruhkan, ayah? Kenapa semua dilimpahkan kepadaku? Di mana hati nurani ayah? Hanya karena takut tak mampu membiayai kehidupanku, ayah menginginkan ibu menggugurkan kandungannya. Ayah, kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Pikirkan kembali mengenai keputusan mengerikan itu. Aku memiliki hak untuk hidup, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Kumohon biarkan aku lahir dan menikmati kebahagiaan.

Seketika aku merasakan guncangan hebat. Aku tak tahu apa yang orang tuaku lakukan. Tapi, suara ibu terdengar semakin keras. Beliau menjerit-jerit histeris.

"Cepat lakukan itu padanya!"

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh anakku! Jangan beri dia cairan itu!"

Guncangan masih saja terjadi hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah larutan pekat bergilir masuk mengelilingi tubuhku. Dan saat itu pula aku mulai bergejolak hebat. Sakit. Larutan pekat itu menyakitkanku. Cairan tersebut membakar kulitku. Aku meronta, menendang-nendang lemah sebagai tanda kesakitan luar biasa. Di dalam rahim ibu yang gelap gulita, aku menerima siksaan. Siksaan yang akan menuntunku ke jalan kematian.

Ibu tampak masih menangis seraya menjerit di luar sana, sementara aku berusaha bergerak-gerak, mencoba meminta pertolongan. Percuma, tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Bahkan ibu pun tidak lagi mampu berbuat apa-apa selain merasakan berbagai tendanganku di perutnya. Larutan itu tak henti-henti menyerangku.

"Tidak! Anakku!"

Ibu, tolong aku! Rasanya sakit di sini, sangat sakit. Tolong selamatkan aku sekarang juga! Aku tak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Singkirkan benda aneh itu dariku. Cairan pekat itu membuatku menderita. Ibu pasti bisa merasakan apa yang kurasa. Ibu pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana dan sedang apa aku di dalam rahim ibu. Iya, kan?

Ibu, katakan pada ayah bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tetap menyayanginya meski beliau mungkin membenciku. Ibu, katakan pada ayah bahwa aku ingin sekali lahir dan hidup bersamanya. Katakan bahwa aku bukanlah seonggok daging biasa. Aku adalah calon anaknya. Anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Ibu, tanyakan pada ayah, kenapa aku 'ada' jika akhirnya aku harus dibunuh secara keji? Bukankah aku ada untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang?

Aku tak mau mati. Aku tak mau pergi sebelum aku melihat wajah ibu dan ayah. Kumohon, izinkan aku tinggal dan menjalani keseharian dalam selimut kehangatan kalian berdua. Izinkan aku membahagiakan kalian. Kenapa aku harus mendapat perlakuan sekeji ini? Apa aku memang tak pantas hidup bersanding dengan ayah dan ibu? Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa rencana aborsi bukan jalan pintas terbaik? Proses aborsi justru menyiksaku yang masih terlalu lemah.

Cairan ini menyesakkan napasku. Detak jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Gerbang kematian seakan siap terbuka untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Aku tak mungkin bertahan lebih lama. Pergerakanku kian melemah dari menit ke menit. Harapan serta impianku pupus seiring rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.

Ayah, ibu, selamat tinggal. Cinta dan kasih sayangku akan selalu menyertai kalian, selamanya.

.

**The End**

.

entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran pingin bikin fic ttg aborsi.  
>baca info proses ttg aborsi ternyata ngeri ya Y_Y<br>kalo ada salah kata atau cerita di dalamnya mohon dimaafkan T_T  
><strong>Review<strong>** please? n_n  
><strong>

**10.43 PM  
>29.11.2011<strong>


End file.
